


"Lets go play, alpha." --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Omega Magnus and Alpha Alec, what could be better?Hey guys! Welcome back to my bad writing where I'll be writing about Alpha Alec/Omega Magnus. This will be smut with a plot, hope you all enjoy!#SaveShadowhunters #PickUpShadowhunters #NotOurLastHunt #Shadowhunters (@SebWinchester76)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBisexualGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/gifts), [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts), [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts), [farimah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farimah/gifts).



> I want to apologise for lack of works recently and I want you all to know that I will try to begin writing sequels to my recent fanfics, if I don't do it, I'll write one shots for yous and whatever you guys suggest on my twitter. I love you all and thank you for reading. Mikey out.
> 
> Smut warning!!

**Wolf AU**

 Alexander Lightwood has been teased by his sisters best friend called Magnus Bane for long enough, he decided to grow balls and talk to the gorgeous omega. 

**Lets begin!**

Alec woke up naturally at 6 AM to wake up the whole pack, as leader he had to. Alec watched the omegas waking up first, meaning that Magnus woke up too. Alec was confused before about his feelings towards Magnus but now he realising that he loves him so it was action time. Alec walked towards the omega with a serious face, Magnus turned around to see Alexander and he giggled when he started to blush. "Good morning Alexander." Magnus purred out making it run down Alec's spine and he shook it off. "Morning, can we talk in private?" Alec said as they realised they were surrounded by omegas and Magnus nodded. The went to Alec's cave and Magnus began to get confused. "Alexander? Why are we in your cave?" Magnus asked Alec and he lowered his broad face to face Magnus with his beautiful hazel eyes. Alec nuzzled his face into Magnus' furry neck, exhaling softly and Magnus felt save immediately then let his head curl Alexander's neck.

"I love you Magnus Bane, I want you to know that. I know we would be frowned apon our pack but I simply don't care when it comes to loving you. You mean everything to me and I believe you feel the same." Alec said looking straight into those gorgeous golden/green eyes of Magnus' then nuzzled his snout against Magnus'. Magnus stood there speechless as Alec continued give him affection. "I love you too Alexander." Magnus replied back while whimpering because his ass became slicker as Alec continued the affection and Alec could smell his omega's slick, he smiled. "You ready for me? Careful with your scent babe, you can trigger other alphas and we don't want that, now don't we?" Alexander said smoothly into Magnus' jewelled out ear and Magnus let out a quiet moan, they didn't care it was 7 in the morning because nothing else matters to them. 

(Yeah uh Im not sure how Wolf matings go so Im making them turn into humans for the smut, thank you for your understanding.)

**Human**

Alec and Magnus walked further into Alec's cave to deal with Magnus' strong scent, Alec positioned himself between Magnus' legs and lifted him so Alec could eat Magnus out easier. Magnus moaned when the pleasure hit him as he started shaking, Alec's tongue was gently licking around the soaking asshole and slowly started probing Magnus. He could hear Magnus' sexy loud moans as he made the probing harder and Magnus started to ride his tongue with made him moan slightly. "Mmm Alexander! I...I need your- UHH FUCCCK -cock!" Magnus moaned in need and Alec's cock twitched happy to hear those words. "Are you sure? If I fuck you, you might get full with my pups. We can always go oral." Alec asked politely at his sweat-drenched omega and Magnus stared at him with love in his eyes because this alpha actually asked him about mating.

Magnus was in deep love with Alexander but he wasn't ready for pups yet so he latched his slickened lips around Alexander's 11 incher and Alec groaned loudly into Magnus' hole, making the two fall into deep pleasure. Alec understood that Magnus wasn't ready so he brought his index finger to the slick and watched it disappear in Magnus' juicy ass, he knew Magnus liked it because his moans became more intense and he thrusted backwards the finger. Alec's cock was delicious to Magnus, it had two pulsating red veins that lead to the giant head and his balls was in Magnus' hand being licked by him, Alec moaned hard. They switched position to Alec being on his back and Magnus on his chest then they started kissing aggressively.

Magnus opened his mouth for Alexander's tongue which was in his ass so he tasted a little of himself on he huge tongue, Alec placed his giant hands apon the golden globes that were covered in his own silva and Magnus moan uncontrollably as he began to cum violently over Alexander's hairy chest. Alec watched his omega explode on his chest and his eyes suddenly snapped open wide as Magnus slide his cock in his hole. Alec couldn't stop him because he had knotted Magnus officially and their breathes were hard and fast. Magnus breathlessly giggled as he felt cum trickle down his thighs as the 11 incher slide out and Alec was quick to attend to it, licking his own cum off Magnus' thighs and asshole. Magnus moaned tirelessly and stretched out after Alexander was done.

(Back to being Wolfs)

**Wolfs**

Alec watched Magnus curl up beginning to sleep and Alec smiled sweetly as he quickly nuzzled Magnus' neck then walked out his cave. He walked upto his sister who was teaching Alphas and Betas about 'Mating' because it was essential in a wolfs lifes, she could sense her brother and quickly excused herself from her class. They share a hug and sat down so Alec could explain himself. She squealed in excitement because she knew Alec and Magnus would eventually end up together, Alec laughed happily and impressed by himself that he did that. Izzy looks up at Alec's cave and sees Magnus walk out with a pleased smile, making his way over here. Alec was also watch with water in his mouth and Izzy laughed at her brother stupidly, she told Alec that she had to go back to her class and hugging Alec before she left.

Magnus nuzzled Alexander's neck and Alec did the same, Magnus breathed calmly then watched the pack operating when Alec's messenger that delivers messages to the other packs came towards them. The beta breathed unesay as one of the pack's leader popped around the corner with 2 other alpha males, Alec told Jace and Isabelle to take the betas and omegas to safely including Magnus. Alec looked very intimidating because of his hight and strength but that didn't seem to scare of Valentine, Alec's siblings joined his side in front of Valentine. He lowly growled asking Alec to marry his daughter Clary and Alec growled darkly at him say no then his eyes flickered blue for 3 seconds, which means that he was very angry. Valentine challenged Alec to a fight and Alec was about to pounce when Magnus came out of nowhere, his golden fur flying in the air as he landed in front of his alpha. Valentine snarled at the omega and striked Magnus in the face, Alec's blue eyes came out fully and he pounced on Valentine.

His dark claws digged deeper in Valentine's fur causing it to bleed and digged out the flesh making a chunk of flesh fall to the floor, Alec stood there with his paw still on dead Valentine's throat and he snarled darkly at his remaining members then watched them run. Alec's pack jumped on him all excited and happy about winning the battle, Magnus sat there in shock at what his Alpha did to protect him and he felt truly blessed by an actual angel. Alec managed to get out the group pile and bolted to Magnus, he licked Magnus' wound gently to clean and heal it. Magnus sniffed quietly sensing Alec's sadness and he stopped Alec's movements with a meaningful nuzzle that cheered the alpha up, needing to be close to the sweet smell of pure omega. Obviously Alec knew there will be consequences but he wouldn't let anyone live if they hurt his omega and Magnus also knew this making him scared. Alec was going to bet there for Magnus, always and forever. Magnus will be there for Alexander as well. 

_**End of chapter 1** _

_**Chapter 2: Broken past...** _

_**.Mikey out.** _


	2. Broken past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec discovers Magnus' past that Magnus didn't like to talk about and Alec get answers himself through Asmodeus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read with caution!

Alec woke up to Magnus sniffing then nosing at his neck to get attention because he was excited for their first food hunt today and Alec stood up then nuzzled Magnus' neck, they walked to the lake because they were covered in each others cum and Alec still has Valentine's blood on him from a few days ago. Alec watched Magnus enter the lake and saw how his golden fur turned brown when got in the lake, Alec nuzzled Magnus' wet neck feeling a bite mark on his right side now his bond mark was on the left so what was this he thought. He studied it undetectively more only to realise that it was a fresh bite. Alec gently grunted a few minutes later asking where he went a few days ago and Magnus groaned at him saying he went to see his dad then he went to see his friend Ragnor, leaving Alec in the lake.

Alec wanted to know more about Magnus so if Magnus didn't want to talk maybe his dad will, he location his sister for her to escort him to Magnus' dad because he didn't know where he was and she lead the way. They approched a broken lonely kingdom with Prince Asmodeus in his throne looking disgusted, Alec grunted to get his attention then Asmodeus' head snapped towards him showing of his golden green eyes to scare Alec off but Magnus had the same beautiful eyes so he wasn't scared. Alec groaned at him asking about Magnus' childhood and Asmodeus smirked momentarily then told Alec, Asmodeus grunred saying that his wife died after Magnus was born and this messed with Magnus' head letting him cry alone because he had him own way with dealing with this.

When Magnus grow up he has been more reckless and disrespectful so Asmodeus beat some dominance on Magnus so he would break, Alec and Isabelle stood there in shook as this then Alec barked darkly causing the remainder of the building to collapsed around Asmodeus with one large stone landing on his tails. Asmodeus whimpered loudly as Alec and Isabelle walk back to their home, thinking hard about what just happened. Alec began to quietly cry as they arrived to their house and Magnus must of knew he was cry when he immediately nuzzled his neck, Isabelle grunted saying she had to teach and Alec dismissed her and he walked to his cave Magnus following him. Magnus grunted gently asking if they were still hunting together and asked him what made him cry then Alec shook off the remaining tears, told Magnus that they were still hunting and he wanted to discuss that later.

Magnus and Alec got ready to go hunting then walked together through the medow hunting down a deer to take to the pack when Valentine's pack jumped them, making the deer run away and Alec sighed because his punispunishment starts now. Valentine's son Jonathan growled at Alec saying it was a very bad idea to kill my father then said he'll be severely punished and Alec just grunted as they barged past the group to continue their hunting. Magnus spotted a deer in the distance and informed Alec he was going to take it down then Alec nodded staying in standby, Magnus lined up his pounce and leaped at the deer putting it out its misery then Alec looked with proud eyes as he nuzzled Magnus' neck. Alec dragged the deer's corpse along with Magnus and they arrived at their home with the whole pack gathering around to eat when Asmodeus turned the corner.

Magnus froze up against Alec body and he growled at the unwanted guest then Asmodeus just stood there in fear of how many alpha stared and growled so he soon left. Alec turned to a sitting Magnus with his eyes tearing up now the alpha understands how scared his omega is of his father so he ordered his alphas to kill Asmodeus under Magnus' ruling and this was a first for the omega, Magnus nodded for the go ahead so off they went. Alec grunted at Magnus saying he won't bother him anymore and Magnus got suspicious then realised Alec had something to discuss with him so Magnus grunted in a sad tone saying he was ready to talk and they walked to their cave. Alec told Magnus what his dad said to him and Magnus nodded sadly saying all that was true then Alec immediately nuzzled into Magnus for comfort, they sat there just holding each other and Magnus explained he only told Ragnor his closed friend now Alec knows so Magnus trusts Alec now which is a big deal in any relationship.

They driffed off to sleep in each others arms.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3: Whats next?..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this? Comment below!   
> (@SebWinchester76 if you have any questions)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it!


End file.
